This invention relates to apparatus for concealing a book support until desired for use. More specifically, it relates to such devices for use under kitchen cabinets and similar cabinet structures.
In the prior art a number of efforts to provide concealed book-holding apparatuses have been made. Representative of the prior art are the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Weight, 2,254,832; Beckerman, 3,485,544; Stocker, 1,260,089; Harper, 3,846,005; Higley, 2,492,697; Talman, 536,709; and Cuni, 2,686,098.
Representative of the inventions of the prior art is that of Weight. It is a very complicated apparatus which requires not only cabinet woodwork, but extensive metal work as well. Indeed, it is a common failing of the prior art that the solutions contemplated are either excessively complicated and expensive or unsuited to the object of concealing a book-holder under a kitchen type cabinet until it is desired for use.
There exists a need for a hidden bookcase holder which the housewife can pull out from under the kitchen cabinet when needed. I conceived this invention as a result of observing the difficulties of supporting heavy cookbooks in use in the kitchen. Although there has been a felt need over many years, it is probable that none of the prior art proposals have been widely adopted because of the expense and complications of constructing them.
Accordingly, my invention satisfies a long felt need for a simple, effective and inexpensive apparatus for concealing a book-holder under a kitchen cabinet or the like which book-holder may be readily extracted when needed and which is unobtrusive and decorative when not in use.